The Titans Of Olympus
by cryingcentuar47
Summary: This a story of how the titans came to be and how the creator tries to fix an unjust society. With the help of Eren will he be able to stop the Gods from genociding a entire race of people?
1. Characters

Athena the Amazon: The goddess/creator of the Leonhardt and the Ackerman clans. They are the human kings royal guard. She has a crush on the God known as Ares.

Zeus the lighting God: The father of the Reiss and Fritz blood lines. He thinks human are "play things".

Hermes the god of speed: He made the Springer clan. The most agile but the most stupid of all of the clans.

Coeus the last member of the original titans and the god of the knowledge: He created the inventive Artlerts and the military strategists the Smiths (Erwin's family.)

Then Hercules the Demi god of strength: Made the Braun family who show strong role models.

Then there is there is the maintainer of the Sun Apollo: He made the Kirstein who are huge Jackass's but they string leader ship quality. He has a crush on Athena.

Ares the god of_**War: **_The man who created the Jaeger clan. The most effective soldiers/medics to walk the face of the earth. They are also responsible for the deaths of a lot of Ackerman.

JT the titan god: He created the shifters. He was made an outcast. He kicked the titan known as Cronus with the help of Zeus. He also holds a deep respect for life.

Artermis the god of hunting: He created the Braus family who a have keen eye and unbelievable senses.

Soma the god of wine and medicine He made the Bodt and the Hoover clan. Renown leaders and singers.

Well there's the intro. This will take place in normal AOT time.


	2. The titan god

[Brackets means thoughts.]

JT P.O.V

[It's quite a beautiful day. Dear god I love middle earth.]

I was resting in the guest bed room in the Fritz house hold due to some legal matters I have to attend to due to Zeus's bullshit. But I don't mind I get to hang out with Ymir more (the original one.) I was walking down to the kitchen to go prepare food until a slave prepared it for me.

[I don't like the idea of slaves it just an excuse for free labor and it is not what I created mankind fucking for. Oh well... I gotta make sure Zeus changes it.]

As I was eating my food until Ymir walked into the room and said...

"Good mornings lord JT. How are you doing on this fine afternoon?", she asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing much...", I said without much thought .

[Oh shit did she say afternoon. I am late Hera (Zeus's wife for you uncultured fawks. Lol JK. Also Hera and Zues by Greek mythology are related.) is going to kill me.]

"I have a soul bounding meeting with Hera and Zeus.", I said hurriedly while rushing out the door.

"Have 'fun'.", Ymir snickered.

"Himmlischer Flug!", I shouted at the top at my lungs (Celestial flight)

I then shoot through the air and watch the stars twinkle in the sky. I and the other gods take many things for granted. Things such as the stars and the families. Things such as mortality. The ability to die.

[Well there she is... Hera. That bitch.]

"Hello Hera.",I said with no facial expression.

"Hello wagenheber.", she said with her fake smile of hers.

[Woman is quite clearly a snake.]

"It's JT also lets get this over with. Snake.", I said bluntly with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Is that how you should address your queen?", she asked with a smug expression.

"Oh what are you going send your little guard dog (Zeus) at me?", I asked smoothly.

She huffed and we made our way to the throne room. It smelled of wine and grape. There was a certain part of this room that was reeking a fuck me kind of vibe.

[Jesus the throne room is more of a brothel than it ever was.]

"Hello cousin how are you?", Zeus asked in a really tainting tone.

"A whole lot better if we can finish this quickly.", I retaliated.

"I see you hanging around the Fritz's.", he said darkly.

"What of it?", I asked hoping not to be here during his hissy fits.

"They don't need it. Especially Ymir.", Zeus said as If he was trying to threaten me.

"Oh what are you scared she will jump ships?", I asked while testing him.

"No..", he replied to quickly. [I knew it.]

"Let me guess she doesn't fall to your agenda? She is finally over your bull shut and tyranny ", I said with a smirk.

He couldn't think of a response so I left.

I then saw Ares and asked him with genuine wonder, "Sup cuz. How is your Jaeger family going?"

"Oh surprisingly well. John became a general and Thomas a top leading medic.", Ares said with a big ol' smile.

*Two days later*

I decided to go see Ymir today and check on her. I used celestial flight and got to the castle. Only to see it burnt to ashes. I dashed inside only to see her dead body.


	3. Loss

JT P.O.V

[I can't believe it someone who I once called sister is now gone.]

She had deep gashes along the upper abdomen. Her eyes were gouged out and there was blood along her bangs. Her tongue was cut out. She had sinner sliced into her stomach. Most of her teeth were missing and there was a dent in her skull. Both of her index fingers missing.

[All I think about is the time we spent together.]

*Flash back to the first titan king and titan queen*

"Honey I can't believe it we have twins.", screamed the titan appolo.

The children were the immortal Ymir and the Titan Lord JT. Both bound by the cruelty of this world. They ruled amongst both humans and gods. Without much of a choice Ymir was forced to have a child to start the Fritz line and rule over the humans. Whilst JT was sent off to war to help Zeus and co. He fought for years.

*Skip to post war*

"This world is empty it needs life.", said Ymir while looking off into the smoky night.

"You're right.", agreed JT who started to bring life to this world by creating humans.

Over time they modernized and formed kingdoms. Most of them praised Ymir as a goddess. But not all of them. There was a regime going around kill Ymir's followers 'Eldians'. They were known as the warriors of Marley. JT at the time didn't think they were a threat.

*time skip*

I then see a note beside her which had two logos. One of the Warriors and one of Zeus's brooches. The sight of Zeus's brooch made me infuriated. Was he involved in this. I stormed for Zeus's castle.

I crash through the front door and head straight for his throne room. There he was having a meeting with Ares and Athena.

"ZEUS!", I screamed like a maniac.

"Did you kill her?! Did you kill Ymir?!", I asked angrily and almost causing the room to crumble by the sheer might of my voice .

"Maybe.", he said with a smirk while chuckling.

Without hesitation I rushed him at the speed of light and crystallized my hand and socked him in the face. He the tried recovering which I then throw out the window. I then a made a crossbow and loaded a hell flame bolt in which caused a thermal nuclear explosion. He still didn't go down and he tried attacking me with lightning. I simply deflect it by using flaming shield. I then rushed him with two broad swords. One made of fire and the other of crystal and stab Zeus in the chest. I was about to kill him only to be knocked out by Athena.

"I am sorry.", she said as everything faded to black.

Sorry for the short chapter. I need sleep.


	4. Who the hell am I?

JT P.O.V

I keep hearing her screaming my name. Blaming me that I didn't save her. Blaming me I wasn't there in time. Blaming me that I existed. I was then brought out of my insanity by the sound of shackles clamping together and slowly I awaken in the court room of the Gods with Zeus to my right. The body of my sister is laying in front of me circled by candles.

There was the Judge another god named Hephaestus. The god of Blacksmithing. He is truly the most neutral to all of this bullshit.

"Alright I am going to make this simple. JT you are banished from Olympus. Zeus you are no longer the king of Olympus and Athena you will be taking over as the ruler.", said Hephaestus who was quite tilted.

"Unfair!", screamed Zeus like a child that has been denied ice cream.

"Go find some one who cares. Also JT Hades will revive Ymir but it comes with a price... which doesn't involve me.", Hephaestus said as he left to expand his weaponry collection.

[Wait Hades will revive Ymir. Thank god for that much. But at what cost?]

As everybody left there were three people left in the room- Hades, Zeus, and I.

"What must I do Hades?", I asked while glaring at the ground.

"You must give up the one thing that makes you god which is the ability to transform into a titan. When you give this power up Ymir will gain that power including the ability to create titans.", said Hades with a devilishly creepy grin.

[Damn. What a trade off. Wait I think I know a loophole.]

"Can I transfer the power to Ymir?", I asked hopefully.

Hades then pauses for seconds and begins to the think if he should do it or not. He starts to see his brother Zeus peering out from a pillar who a knife hand across his throat. But luckily for Zeus Hades hates him.

"Sure why not. I think that is fair.", said Hades as he was glaring at Zeus.

"Let's begin.", said Hades coldly.

All the sudden a pentagram surrounded me and I was bound by chains (manga reference for the chains.). I then see symbols looping around me that look like Egyptian Hieroglyphics and some chanting. I then feel pain in upper abdomen and abdominal muscles. Dark red lighting start pouring out of skin and my eyes begin to burn and heal at rapid succession. I then feel very numb as my body collapsed. There was a certain pressure that was pushing me down. I saw Ymir waking up.

"Ymir...", I said in a cold and raspy voice.

What is going on it's getting hard to breathe.

"Brother what's going on?!", Ymir screamed as she begun to hold me.

"Sorry JT I forgot to tell you there was another issue with bringing back the dead. You need a blood sacrifice.", Hades said while cackling.

Then my whole world becomes black and the last things I hear is my sister screaming my name. Then it all stoped, the pain and the screaming. It was an eerie silence and darkness. I try to scream and yet I couldn't. I chocking but breathing. I was in purgatory which seemed like forever and then I saw a light.

"Brother you shall be reborn.", said who I thought was Ymir.

"Ymir?", is all I could manage to come up with.

Then I came to world hearing cries of Joys. And was greeted into this world by this one phrase.

"Welcome home Eren.", said two people.

[Who the fuck is Eren?]


	5. New life and new beginnigs

p data-p-id="a71a9d4ed2364552c9920c5647677731"JT/Eren P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="c9a65225ad0909d89e0452cf1110dfae"emJT will be in italics to avoid confusion. /emAlso [this means thinking.]/p  
p data-p-id="38a0d5cdb640c675e4282612a9fa0633"It has been nine years and for the time being JT has remained dormant waiting for his moment to resurge. It has been 1300 years since the incident and it had left him in great disdain. All he had was unanswered questions. But at first hand glance his situation isn't terrible until you realize he possess the body of a young mortal child named Eren Jaeger. A boy with large ambitions and little to no way of accomplishing them./p  
p data-p-id="a13c10cfe3e291577ba4d79fdacf09bc"[emWhy do I have to be stuck in a mortal body of a child. More importantly why Ymir wake me up. Well I at least got one of Ares's descendants. The Jaegers break down into two categories the medics and the warriors. Warriors have immense pain tolerance, rage strength boosting known as the barbaric upbringing. The also have an ability called Krieg ist notwendig (War is necessary.) better known as the /emstrongemAckerman Killer/em/strongem./em emWhile the medics have the ability of enhanced their knowledge of the human body is vast. Eren falls underneath the warrior persona while someone like his father would be a medic. Nut the best part of the Jaegers is the ability to pass down the ability of the/emstrongem Attack Titan/em/strongem. The legendary titan of freedom and courtesy of Ymir./em]/p  
p data-p-id="fb039bb123329c8814bd7757f19f6d05""Eren wake up! Today you and your dad are going to check on the Ackerman family.", Carla stated plainly while shaking Eren./p  
p data-p-id="3ebbbf4b939a172e33665a8e6be1bc05"Eren started to stir awake and nodded to his mother. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen. He took a seat next to his father looking groggy. /p  
p data-p-id="14fbccb8003a47db3f16adb7431eb6bc""So Eren how did you sleep?", Grisha inquiries his son./p  
p data-p-id="3ce0813735cb04770a586520db4a6181""Like crap. I kept hearing a girl screaming you did this and JT. I also saw a god better known as the shadow of Olympus who is JT I am assuming. There was also a man talking in dark muzzled voice with shards of darkness around himself.", Eren said while rubbing his eyes in a attempt to wake up more./p  
p data-p-id="3677ff8f09ada371647e10c05b58e3a6"[emSo the brat can see my memories that's interesting./em] /p  
p data-p-id="692ff0efee8496bf8f9195f2bc62abbd""We will be leaving in six hours Eren. So go hang out with Armin until I arrive.", Grisha told Eren while walking out the house./p  
p data-p-id="0c94b54d81b5d114842fccf08587f49f""Hey mom can you wake me up in six hours.", Eren asked his mom./p  
p data-p-id="0e73f0beb2b4123e4777d9861ae53a47""Sure.", Carla responded./p  
p data-p-id="9860969d22deca591df51a3c2424adb5"With that Eren went to sleep. But JT on the other hand had a different idea for Eren. He was going to try to communicate with Eren./p  
p data-p-id="a25d64a595b0ec8f9964d096c1ee4a09"Eren P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="4ec06f2770c23e1d1515b76aad330735"Eren was dreaming of nothing until he started hearing a voice echoing through his brain./p  
p data-p-id="495fbd42e3ca4a27d64894173e668020""emHey Kid...Hey kid...HEY KID!"/em, echoed an ominous voice from the depths of the darkness./p  
p data-p-id="782978461512f6906319f3f724eb9576""Who are you?", I asked to the darkness./p  
p data-p-id="1be46745736215a1b883b3b5272dcf0b"The area started to get hotter and hotter while a spire if flame built up in the center of the room. The flame made a person like figure appear wearing shackles bound to him with a scar that says sinner on his cheek. It was a young man not that much older than him. He had on robes with a pentagram in the back with two swords in the center./p  
p data-p-id="0301a5dd8ce594f0acdf4ca3b2e6456f"em"The name is JT the slayer of Kronos and the father of the earth dwellers. /emstrongemThe god of Titans./em/strongem", /emJT bellowed to a not impressed Eren./p  
p data-p-id="a2f8418ae648c687c4597ef4438f6ee7""Are you sure you are a god. Why would a god be shackled?", asked Eren with a meandering look on his face./p  
p data-p-id="5277e2f59fd06ad74fc2500fba3334f8""emYes child I am a god and as my current situation presents itself I am shackled by the restraints of your own abilities. If you were to expand upon yourself I would be able to use my power./em", JT replied with a melancholy tone./p  
p data-p-id="a4fbd2680f0c0a53291bd40288533493"Eren was about to ask another question until he was awoken by his mother./p  
p data-p-id="c12b1ead20ab4fa4df81b540b54c9ad5"[emFuck if she hadn't shown up I would be able to establish a better link with the lad./em]/p  
p data-p-id="fca8360db1f8fc1968539a4f226569c9""Hey son are you ready to leave?", asked Grisha who grabbed his sons hand and led him to the carriage./p  
p data-p-id="48969e000d84bb28297a15cdcfb151b4""What's she like?", Eren questioned in a bored manner./p  
p data-p-id="0a4773fd921521fe641d3836459e4b17""Mikasa Ackerman? She is nice young lady. Quite shy and really sweet.", spoke aloud while scrt hing his beard. /p  
p data-p-id="4cfb290c520061263b685e654dea86ed"[Ackerman huh? Back in my day the Jaegers and the Ackermans were enemies. It look likes the world progressed more than I thought.]/p  
p data-p-id="43ba84c48fc35c974d7aead2d2517c87"They had arrived at the Ackerman residence to find the smell of blood. The blood made Grisha rushed over to the household to find bodies but, one was missing. Mikasa./p  
p data-p-id="86c7c8242c8f4cc928fa86851834ccfb""Son I am going to get the MP's stay here.", Grisha yelled while running off./p  
p data-p-id="470a2c208399ddd7b4a2db7c65bde64e"Eren started to gripped his hands so hard he started to bleed. Then he had an epiphany, he could go save her. All he had to do is find the girl./p  
p data-p-id="e0bd6527860dbe713711560217f9fc98"He started to hear JT's voice again what he said was, "emIf you want to find her look for tracks and tools for weapons./em"/p  
p data-p-id="c11ec11afa3e61c6274c8882481cd339"Eren got the point and started searching for tracks. Then he stopped and realized he was doing what a voice in his head told him to do./p  
p data-p-id="bdf07b9f125ddd9c9cfcaf4586ceb2c8"br /[emI know it sounds crazy but if you want to save this girl follow my orders./em]/p  
p data-p-id="0ec3109be32abbd662721a098c6f603c"Eren didn't respond just looked for the tracks and found two large adult foot prints. Eren then went in the house and grabbed three knives and a broom. He assembled a makeshift spear and went to hunt down the perpetrators./p  
p data-p-id="cd09ab3ba5e64b6d6b2cfed6fe5b5bd1"*1 hour later* JT P.O.V /p  
p data-p-id="93f623688d640ae60d5e2773a65e3019"[emMaybe I should activate his ability. Barbaric upbringing in order to give him the strength to kill a grown man. You know what lets do it.] /em/p  
p data-p-id="93cc75ea35169a48329f48ba67e3d94d"Eren then knocked on the kidnappers door and stabbed the first man in the liver. The black blood leaked out which made Eren dawn on a wicked smile. Eren then disappeared for a second and grabbed the 'spear' while JT accelerated his chance to get his ability. Eren gained a faint red aura around him and charged at the older man effectively knocking him over then stabbed him repeatedly while calling him monster. During the debacle a young Mikasa watched in sheer terror of the massacre./p  
p data-p-id="1de57ee3a4634dc5a7a302fd1d3f7ecc"br /Eren undid her ties while Mikasa whispered, "There were three."/p  
p data-p-id="c2bf2f7c473d88f4c7303f419af4b864"br /By that time Eren turned around and got picked up into a choke hold. Eren had felt everything go numb./p  
p data-p-id="621f081794b66b661bd534cf6d8d9311"br /"Fight... Fight... You die if you don't fight back!", Eren gurgled out while the whites of his eyes were peering out./p  
p data-p-id="10d9e5133e6ec1aadfa723b17f7a2e26"Eren had stopped breathing./p  
p data-p-id="8c2e165b9a46dcd7cd4f372abf742c36"[emId my host dies then I will be gone to./em]/p  
p data-p-id="b9b307977b72ecc3116e3edb886b529c"Mikasa started to reconsider everything that happens in life and found a new form of strength in the boy. She broke the floor boards with the sheer force of her newfound power and stabbed the man in the heart making the man cough out blood./p  
p data-p-id="8f0037c1866c4d66f26d997460764f82"Eren started coughing and wheezing while Mikasa offered him a hand. /p  
p data-p-id="bcdbb81a011e57849fd155051f5484ed"Grisha then ran inside and scolded the boy. br /br /p  
p data-p-id="2e1019e4a4cfc0a59e6864b5e7a37232""Where do I go doctor Jaeger?", Mikasa asked glumly. /p  
p data-p-id="668bd0f4c2c7d8d33d4ba103c6f6cc89"br /Eren then wrapped a jade scarf around the poor girl and said to Mikasa, "Come on lets go home. Our home."/p  
p data-p-id="dcc6728ea1367e62c74b1e9b09e18608"Mikasa just shed a tear and held the boys hand./p  
p data-p-id="24fd71a468b6ff5cd6eb61e3290fb88c"br /[emMaybe helping the humans is what Ymir wanted. It can help me repay my sins. A new beginning.]/em/p 


End file.
